


You and Me? We got this!

by Apelpsia



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Hospital, Pet, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelpsia/pseuds/Apelpsia
Summary: Yuumi is transported to Earth, where she meets a new owner. She’s a rather ordinary girl, but sometimes people aren’t quite what they seem to be.
Relationships: Yuumi/OC
Kudos: 7





	You and Me? We got this!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0XBloodRoseX0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=0XBloodRoseX0).



The girl smiled as she looked over the pets at the animal shelter. She pondered for a moment, then she knelt down in front of a small kitten, reading a book. ‘How strange,’ she thought. ‘I’ve never seen a cat reading before.’ She stood up and walked over to an associate, asking for the kitten. After a brief exchange, they agreed and handed the kitten over into her possession.

They drove home together, and although the kitten was quite well-behaved the majority of the time, she was quite mischievous, knocking objects onto the floor, running around and tripping on the rug, as well as pawing the fish inside of the wooden cupboards. The girl giggled, for she found it quite adorable of the kitten’s antics. She pondered for a moment. “I should name you, shouldn’t I? What would you like to be called?”

She became surprised at when the kitten spoke, not through verbal communication, but rather through her mind. “My name is Yuumi, and you’re warm! That is your name… right?” The kitten hopped on her book and floated over to the girl to curl up on her lap, mewling contentedly as the girl pet her gently.

For a moment, the girl couldn’t quite fathom what to say or what to do, her hand rhythmatticaly stroking Yuumi’s fur slowly. It was after that moment that she managed to stutter out, “M-my name’s Rivia, actually. You can talk?” That was all she could say before coughing a few times. It hurt her throat, but such was life. When the kitten looked at her in concern, she smiled at it. “It’s okay, I’m used to it.”

The kitten twirled in the air on her book. “Of course I can! Me and Book,” She looked at her floating companion affectionately. “We’re magical, we can do anything!” Yuumi set down on her owner’s lap once more and nuzzled her. As she did so, a green aura surrounded her, and the girl’s painful coughing was eased, and a soft warm meow could be heard as the kitten nuzzled her warmly.

They grew together for a time, the girl feeding the kitten food and providing a comfy lap to sit on, and the cat aiding her owner in return, whether it be easing her sickness, or bringing her a dead rat. She chuckled at the presents and after discreetly discarding them in the trash, she pet Yuumi for a job well done.

One night, when the girl lay in bed, ridden of a particularly violent cough, she coughed up blood, and she felt her throat close up. She could hardly breathe, and on her chest, it felt like a heavy weight pressed upon it. She reached for her bedside table, fumbling for her cellphone. The fuss woke up the kitten, resting beside her lap. “Rivia?” The kitten whispered sleepily.

The girl shook her head as well as she could, and choked out, “Shh, it’s okay, go back to sleep.” She picked up her phone and stumbled to a nearby room and spoke into it, coughing violently as she did so. “911, please call an ambulance to this address…” She barely got out her details, before another fit of coughing of blood forced her to collapse to the floor.

The paramedics soon came to the house, and after presuming the door was locked, decided it was a mischievous caller and walked away. That is, before one of them came to see blood on the floor, although it wasn’t a lot. “Tell insurance that they may have to pay for this.” The paramedics proceeded to smash one of the windows to enter and retrieve the girl. 

The kitten on the bed now knew there was something amiss, given all the commotion down the stairs. She pawed her way downstairs onto Book, and witnessed strange men carrying her owner away, covered in blood. She mewled loudly in distress. “What are you doing to her? Where are you taking her?” They of course, couldn’t understand her. 

When they didn’t turn back, she grew angry and protective and ran to them and clawed them as fierce as she could manage. One of the men yelped in pain and narrowed his eyes at the kitten before kicking her away. She groaned in pain and watched helplessly as they carried her owner away. She whispered to Book, as she slowly recovered from her injury. “I promised I wouldn’t lose her, not after losing Master.”

The paramedics brought the girl in an ambulance to the emergency room, where they worked all night to keep her alive. For now, she was caught in a coma, asleep, with no chance of her waking up on her own. One of the tired doctors sat down on a nearby bench and wiped his brow. “At this rate, it would take a miracle to save her.” He looked sadly at the girl. It was such a shame that she would be taken at such a young age, when she should have had a long life ahead of her.

The doctor continued to ponder, what friends that would’ve missed her, what job she might’ve had, what pets that would’ve been waiting for her to come home. After a brief few moments however, his companion came up and slapped his out of his revoir. “Keep your head up, we still have work to do, this girl’s life depends on us.”

A small kitten snuck through the hospital doors, as stealthily as a small kitten could. “I know she’s here somewhere, I could scent her magic anywhere.” A rustle of pages gave Book’s response. “Of course she has magic! How else could she make everyone around her feel good about themselves?” It was a genuine question, she had never seen anyone do that before.

They went around on the hospital floors, scanning for the girl until they came to a room, on the second floor, where they peeked through the window. They saw her, lying in a bed, countless respiratory machines hooked up to her, and machines monitoring her heartbeat and pulse, which gradually grew slower and slower. At this moment, a doctor went outside to grab additional materials, and at the same time, the kitten snuck in.

They examined the girl’s state for a moment. No one seemed to see the magical cat, crawl on top of the girl. It was as if she was invisible, or was she fading? As if her master or owner was dying, she came with them. “No, no, no… We can fix this!” She healed the girl over and over, each spell more desperate than the last. The girl’s heart rate soon came to normal once more and her breathing eased and relaxed. 

The kitten, now spent of all energy, lay on the girl’s chest. “Please don’t leave me. I couldn’t bear to lose another… another friend. Not again.” Even through these words, the girl moved not a limb, nor could move a hand, the loss of blood robbing her of all ability to move. The kitten lay her head down, and wept, tears falling down her fur into her owner’s chest.

The girl awoke through a haze of bright hospital lights, them blinding her. She moaned in pain, closing her eyes again to shield her eyes. She struggled to move, realizing that she was essentially paralyzed. Her eyes filled with horror and fear, not knowing what she would do with herself if she was actually paralyzed. I could never draw again, I could never talk with my friends again. All of them, just gone like that. Well, I knew it would someday happen, but it didn’t prepare for this… 

The doctor noticed the girl’s eyes open and conducted a test, although he was confused as to how she was alive. “Follow the light, to the left, to the right. Good. Go back to sleep, you’ll regain control of your body in a few days.” He injected a syringe into her bloodstream and she fell asleep once more.

When she awoke again, the sun filtered through the window and she sat up, noting the weight on her lap. “Yuumi, what are you doing here? The nurses will see you, and you’ll get kicked out!” 

The kitten yawned. “Don’t worry I’m inv- Rivia you’re alive! I was so sad and worried…” The kitten mewled dejectedly. “It doesn’t matter though, You’re safe and that’s all that matters.” The kitten rested again, because she was still tired from that night. It seemed so long ago now, because it was, it was almost a week now.

The girl could see something wrong. “You’re not usually this tired, are you? Unless…” Her eyes widened in realization. “You healed me?” When the kitten nodded, the girl reached forward, and hugged the kitten gently. “You didn’t have to do that you know.”

The kitten shook her head. “You and me, we got this. You and me, we’re here for each other right? That’s what being friends means right? No matter what, I’ve got your back, and you’ve got mine.” She meowed. “I’ll never let you down, and you won’t me, right.”

The girl laughed quietly. “Of course, I’ll be the best owner you’ll ever have. I promise.”

“Don’t tell anyone, but I love hugs.” - Yuumi


End file.
